The Girl Can Move
by NeverEndingNonsense
Summary: A little oneshot, songfic drabble. Kimiko's been up to something and Rai's gunna find out what. KimikoRaimundo. R


**A/N: **So I was listening to this song after watching several episodes of Xaiolin Showdown. And of course, a plot bunny attacked my ear, wiggled into my brain and gave me this little oneshot. W00t.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xaiolin Showdown…or Shakira's music…or very much at all, given that I'm still in high school…and living with my mother. Lame. P.S.: I know that in Brazil they speak Portuguese, not Spanish, so ignore the fact that the lyrics involve Spanish, it's just what gave me the inspiration for this fic. Love!

* * *

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa   
Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

She'd been doing it for months. Everyday, after training, she'd sneak off and find a quiet place somewhere in the temple. She'd set up and begin. No one ever caught her, and she felt great afterwards. It was a perfect way to unwind.

**I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

**Hey Girl, I can see your body movin'   
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancin'**

He always watched her go, never fully realizing that she was sneaking off again until she was gone. A few times he tried to find her, but the temple was big and eventually he would get bored and turn around. Clay and Omi seemed happily oblivious to her habit of disappearing, but not him.

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa   
Shakira, Shakira**

"Orb of Tornami!" A huge wave erupted from the tiny ball and pummeled over it target.

"Dang it, you got me Omi." The now very wet Clay sputtered as he got up and rung out his hat. "Nice shootin' partner."

Omi beamed in pride as he walked over to stand next to his fellow Xiaolin Dragon in training. "Thank you, Clay, it was a most excellent sparring match." He smiled brightly and looked over to his other two friends Raimundo and Kimiko, who were also just finishing up their match.

"Arrow Sparrow, Fire!" Raimundo skid thirty feet and hit the nearby tree with a crash. "Oops…sorry Raimundo." Kimiko smiled nervously and went to help him up, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Raimundo stood with her help and rubbed the tender lump now growing under his messy brown hair. "You still hit just as hard girl." He laughed lightly as Omi and Clay came over to join them.

"Boy Raimundo, Kimiko sure does buy you in the sparring matches." Omi chuckled.

"I think you mean, own, Omi. I own him at sparring." Kimiko smiled and patted the young monk's bald head.

"Yea well…I'll get her next time." Raimundo grumbled. As the others began to chat, Omi destroying a few more attempts at slang, Kimiko slowly moved back until she could turn and dash into the temple. It was time for a little unwinding. 'There she goes again.' Raimundo watched Kimiko go, his mind focused on where she could possibly be off to. 'I'll find out where she goes this time.' He smirked and stood up using Omi's head to help push himself up and walked toward the temple doors.

"Now were do you suppose he's gettin' to?"

"I haven't got a single hint." Omi replied, tilting his head to the side as he and Clay watched Raimundo walk away.

"Clue, Omi."

"That too."

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto**

Raimundo wandered the halls of the temple in silence; as usual he'd lost her around a corner somewhere. But this time, he wasn't going to give up. Absolutely not. He was a master stalker…no wait, that didn't come out right. You get the idea. Just as he was about to NOT give up, just…take a break, the faint sound of music reached his ears. He paused and cupped a hand over his ear. 'That must be where she is.' He smirked and headed towards the sound, but what he found almost knocked him backwards.

There, in the middle of the room, was Kimiko. Her monk robes tossed to the side next to the stereo, leaving her in only a white tank top and some very tight black shorts.

She was dancing.

**Oh I won't deny my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira**

Rai blinked his emerald eyes scanning up and down Kimiko's lithe frame. Every perfectly placed curve was accentuated, and the visible flesh of her arms, legs and the tiny bit of perfectly flat stomach sent shivers up his spine. She was pale as moonlight, despite all the sun exposure, and it was perfect for her, especially with the pink staining her cheeks from the, shall we say…vigorous…dancing.

"So this is what she's always sneaking off to do." He whispered softly as he watched her. He hadn't had any idea that Kimiko could dance. Especially dance like this. She was better than the girls back home, like a natural born Brazilian babe. Her hips seemed to defy the laws of physics and had Raimundo totally hypnotized.

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain**

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle del dia**

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle del dia**

All too soon for Raimundo the song ended and with it Kimiko's dancing. "Surpreenda." He whispered to himself, breathless, and lapsing into Portuguese. Kimiko turned quickly her flushed face scrunched up in what seemed like confusion. "Rai?" She said hesitantly.

Uh oh…busted.

Raimundo came out from behind the pillar he'd been hiding next to, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yea?" Kimiko's face changed from confused to angry in no time flat and Rai began to fear for his life. She walked over slowly but with purpose, those amazing hips swinging with each determined, angry step.

"Raimundo, you chauvinistic swine! You were spying on me!" Raimundo could see the fires burning in her sapphire eyes. He was in for it, unless…

Raimundo put on his signature smirk and prayed to the ghost of Dashi that somehow this would work. "Yes, Kimiko, I was…but, I didn't mean to. I mean you're always sneaking off and I was a little worried so I followed you and when I found you, you were…" Raimundo found himself losing his thoughts as he stared into her eyes. Why hadn't he ever noticed how pretty she was? "You were…belo. Isso era justo, absolutamente surpreendendo. Eu… o meio que você dança podia mesmorize os deuses."

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa   
Shakira, Shakira**

Kimiko quirked a brow. Was he really babbling like an idiot…over her…in his native tongue? "Rai…Rai! RAIMUNDO!" She screeched, finally managing to shut Raimundo up. "I have no, idea what you just said, but thank you." She smiled lightly and stood on her toes to lightly kiss him. Rai's look of stupidity increased tenfold and an unhealthy red blossomed on his cheeks causing Kimiko to giggle. "Come on Rai…dance with me?"

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

**Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so it's done. I hope you enjoyed it, I hope you review, however! I don't want any…comments on my language ability. I speak no Portuguese, only English and Japanese, so I looked it ALL up, it could be massively wrong but ya know what, it's not all that important, all he's doing is babbling, the only line you might care to know is this one: the way you dance could mesmorize the gods. That's the last thing Rai says. Anywho…with that said, Ja ne mina-sama.


End file.
